Issues for Zuko
by who wants that knowledge
Summary: Zuko doesn't understand how Fandom plans to make things easier for him. Illogical.
1. Issue 1

Issue #1

**MOP: Sorry about my Spanish skills.**

Zuko could tell that strange girl was following him. Well, skipping in his general direction. He had tried to evade her by dodging about the small desert town, but she was persistant. She reminded him of himself, when he still had a ship to chase the Avatar in. That was before Zhao took everything from him, and before Azula made him an outcast. The follower wasn't just persistant like himself, she was persistant like Azula.

Zuko slipped into an alleyway and waited for her to come in after him. Then he turned to face her.

"You've been following me." His statement demanded an answer.

"Yeah. I was hoping I could catch you with your uncle around."

He touched his broadswords. "You better not be a bounty hunter."

"No. I'm from the Fandom. I'm Tu-len."

"What's that?"

She rolled her eyes, but not at him. "Tu-len is a stupid name that MOP made up for me."

"No, I meant what's 'the Fandom'?" asked an annoyed Zuko, who was wondering how an inatamite cleaning tool could name someone.

She looked reserved. "I'm not sure I can tell you. You might go into a state of shock or something bad."

"This is nonsense." He pushed past her and walked off.

"No! Wait! I'll give you a waffle!"

He spun around. "What is it you want?"

"Have a waffle first – with moonpeach syrup!" she added in a tempting voice. He looked her over with wary fear.

"We can share it. Come on." She skipped into a nearby restaurant, with a reluctant prince behind her. He noticed that she was wearing fuzzy, pink shoes, but since she didn't look like Ty Lee he ignored it.

The restaurant was small, and its residents were few, but the decor was festive. A green zigzag was painted on the adobe walls, and red chilli peppers hung on pegs. A group of men in foreign costume sang a vivacious tune in another language. Tu-len beconed him to a booth. He sat down, nervous.

"What do you think?"

"They have big hats."

She turned and called to a waiter. "Eduardo! Usted sirvame una galleta especial, por favor!"

The dark man furrowed his brow before nodding. "Sí, seňorita." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Zuko surveyed the room. "What is this place?"

"La Cocinita por Gringos," was her simple answer.

His golden eyes kept vigilance.

Then the food arrived. What Tu-len proclaimed a "waffle" appeared to be a square pastry drenched in moonpeaches and a dark, sticky substance. Tu-len cut it into pieces and offered him some. He refused. She insisted. He leaned away. She_ insisted_.

So he ate some of the waffle. Then he ate all of the waffle.

"See, I told you it was good."

"No, you never told me that. You just shoved it down my throat. Then I told _you_ it was good."

"Yes, I suppose."

As Zuko looked at the empty plate, his eyes narrowed. He didn't look at her. "You haven't explained anything yet."

"Yes, yet. How do I say this... I know everything about you."

His eyes shot to her face.

"No, not everything. I do know how you got your scar, though."

His lip curled.

Her hands went up. "I'm just making it clear. I'm from the Fandom. I know stuff, but I can't tell you how. Now, down to buisness. **Disclaimer:** MOP and fellow fanfiction authors do not own, or claim rights to, any and or all of the Avatar: the Last Airbender of Nickelodeon(c) characters, trademarks, and other products of creativity. All recreations are false in nature while borrowing said trademarks for personal, non-profit use."

"So we're dealing with lawsuits and TV networks?"

Tu-len gave a grim nod.

He went serious. "Alright."

"Here is Issue #1: Zuko, your dad is an evil psychopath out to conquer the world."

"WHAT?" He tried to stand but hit his knees on the booth table and released a grunt of frustrated pain.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko."

"I'm getting out of here." He moved to leave.

"No! I'll tell them who you are!"

He froze. He hadn't expected that. Looking away, he asked in a calm voice, "What is your point in telling me this?"

"Oh, practicaly everyone in the Fandom wants you to know. They think you can understand it."

Zuko slammed his fist on the table. "I won't!"

"Ninguna violencia, seňor," Eduardo warned.

"I'll let you think about that one later."

"You're done?" His look was pleading.

"No," Tu-len gave a malicious smile. "It's time for Issue #2."

**Issue #1: Zuko and his Father**

**Fact: Guys love their daddies – even if they're evil manics out to conquer the world. Oazi is Zuko's dad. Oazi is his DAD. Zuko realizes that his dad is cold at times, but he doesn't get the whole "evil dictator" thing yet. It will be a slow realization. There won't be a, "hey, maybe I'm wrong about my father, I'll be good now, and badgermoles fly", unless, of course, the creators of Avatar are replaced with Sokka.**

**Zuko was born loving his dad and thinking he was great. That image is embedded inside him. Traveling the Earth Kingdom has shown him another side of the war, but that's a small start to a long, long journey of painful discovery that you cannot write in two paragraphs. To be a man, Zuko believes he must be a man in the eyes of his dad. That means more of the Zuko we know and love, so don't mess him up.**


	2. Issue 2

Issue #2

"What's Issue 2?" Zuko asked with reasonable fear.

Tu-len smirked. "Romance."

He looked away.

"No, really." She leaned in over the table. "Everyone in the Fandom has an interest in your love life."

"I don't have one."

"Well, why not?"

"I'm busy with other things."

"Yes, Azula, the Avatar, your uncle, basic survival needs – that's all trivial."

"_Trivial?_" he growled.

"Who's your special girl?"

"I don't have one, I told you."

"Is it Mai?"

"Huh?"

"Or Song?"

"No, of course not!"

"What about Yue?"

"Who?"

"Katara, then?"

"I don't know her."

"The waterbender?"

"NO!"

She persisted. "An OC, perhaps?"

"What's an oh-see?"

"Just an original character," She batted her eyes. "...like myself."

"No! Stop this!"

She looked him over. "You _are_ straight, aren't you?" She shook her head. "Of course you are. Nevermind." She continued on.

"Alright, so you haven't found your girl. Yet. Or you haven't realized your feelings for her, yet, either one. I'm sure it will be soon. You're handsome. Just give her a chance to understand the real you. I know you have a good heart."

Zuko's eyes were averted, arms folded. "Girls are crazy," he muttered.

"Don't you want someone who loves you?"

"I have my uncle. I have my father."

"Oh, not that again. So many girls would pay to swoon over you."

He was taken aback.

"Sorry. That was the wrong thing to say. Don't you want someone to lean on your shoulder?"

"No. My life is... tough. I don't need someone else's weight to carry."

Tu-len shrugged. "You'll change your mind eventually. It's time for Issue 3#."

He sighed. "Must this continue?"

"Yes."

**Issue #2: Zuko and Romance**

**Don't roll your eyes at me. You knew this was coming. Zuko's relationship with his father is important. Zuko is living in exile. Zuko must capture the Avatar to get out of exile. Zuko out of exile means three things: Zuko at home, Zuko living by royal standards, and Zuko being adored by his father – so he thinks, of course. Capturing the Avatar is his top priority.**

**With season two, he is beginning to see that the Avatar is not the solution to all problems. His world is crumbling. As a refugee, his priorities are something like this: Water/Food/Shelter/Basics, Uncle, survive Azula, survive Earth Kingdom, maybe capture Avatar. Zuko is a teenager, and the world really is against him. He knows that. He's struggling with who he is. He isn't ready to support or take care of a special woman. I don't know why any teen could think a relationship could make things better. Zuko is a teen. I think you how he feels, even if you've never been a refugee.**

**MOP: I have one more issue planned for him. Should I keep going with more? Any ideas?**


	3. Issue 3

Issue #3

**MOP: Yay! I'm re-posting 'cause I got some reviews, and I've made some minor changes.**

"No."

"Yes, you _are_ going to join up with him."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No – what?"

"Why not?" she repeated.

Zuko stared a moment. "You don't understand the obvious, do you?"

Tu-len smiled with fake innocence. Then she flagged down Eduardo (violently) and whispered something in his ear while casting devious looks at Zuko. The exiled prince glared back.

"I won't betray my homeland – or my father."

"That again? They already hate you."

He touched his Earth Kingdom robe. "This isn't bad enough, is it? You enjoy my pain." He scowled at the wall.

"That's not true, Zuko. It would be easier for you if you helped Aang."

His golden eyes flared back to her. "You want me to crawl begging to the same child and his friends who make me look like a fool!"

"Close enough, Zuzu."

Shock slammed into him. Zuko stood. "You're a second Azula!"

A band of waiters came up to him and shoved a big, straw hat on his head. To his horror, the waiters began to sing – to him.

"¡_Cumpleanos Feliz!_

_¡Cumpleanos Feliz!_

_Cumpleanos, Cumpleanos._

_¡Cumpleanos Feliz!_"

They served him a small dessert. Sour-faced, he stuck his finger in it.

"A sombero! And flan!" Tu-len exclaimed.

Zuko remained standing. "I'm not eating that." He continued to poke at it, mushing it between his fingers.

"You need a good friend, Zuko."

"Preferably one that hasn't ever attacked me."

"What about Toph? She's the earthbender with Aang. Now, I can understand you hating Aang, 'cause he's the Avatar and he's always kicking your butt –"

"He just blows around," Zuko grumbled.

"– Katara has done some cool waterbending on you –"

"With the help of the moon."

"– and Sokka turned the pirates against you. When you first met you poked each other in the head quite a bit."

"Peasant."

"He also called you stupid and got you paralyzed afterward."

"I'd rather not relive failure."

"But Toph – you've never fought with her. I think you'd like her."

"What does it matter if she's with the Avatar?"

"You should mention a blind girl to your – "

"Uncle!" Zuko yanked off the sombero, getting mushed flan in the straw.

Iroh stood in the doorway of the restaurant, uneasy. "Come, Zu- _Lee_. I think it is time we leave this town."

"I agree."

"Zuko, there's one more thing you have to know."

"What is it now?"

"You need a hug."

Before he could react, Tu-len had embraced him in a big hug. Zuko panicked and wrenched himself from her grasp. He broke into a run, with Iroh behind him.

"Who was that young girl?" the old man panted.

"More trouble."

**Issue #3: Zuko and Joining the Avatar**

**Yes, I admit that it is physically possible. However, he will**

**have to come to terms with Issue #1 first, unless he plans to do some**

**stupid double cross thing.**

**Suppose he teams up with Aang for real. There would be violence when**

**they met. Then there would be mass suspicion, arguments, and**

**explanations. There would be feverish distrust and spite. They might**

**get along for a while. Then what? He would become more comfortable**

**around them and friendships would sprout? What OOC planet are you from? Sorry, that was harsh.**

**That colossal, hopeless ocean of glaciers separating Zuko and Aang that some**

**people refer to as "ice" is not effected by global warming. My apologies.**


End file.
